Please Come Back
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: Itachi and Kisame are on a mission and the argue with each other. Itachi goes for a walk and is kidnapped! What will the shark man do? Will Itachi return safely? Please R&R Enjoy! Warning: Yaoi, OOCness, mentions of rape and drugs.


**So sorry it has been forever since I last done anything but I have been extremely lazy lately and busy with personal issues. Here is another idea from Phoenix09 and I hope you like it! Warnings: Yaoi, mentions rape, drugs, OOCness, and swearing. If you don't like don't read! I own nothing!**

* * *

Itachi walked in step with his partner as they walked around the village. This was a well-populated village and Itachi wasn't exactly comfortable with that.

Kisame who was unaware of Itachi's discomfort was babbling away. They were ordered by Pain to search for a man who had a scroll they needed and some sort of drug that he had if possible but the scroll was a priority. He was notorious for his crimes and was dangerous so they were ordered to be extremely cautious.

Itachi looked up at Kisame. He never said anything but he always worried about Kisame when they were on missions, he always ran off into a fight recklessly and even though he was pretty strong there were times where he was having a difficult time.

Itachi shook his head 'This isn't the time to be worrying about that.'

Kisame looked at his partner worriedly. He never said anything and he doubted Itachi ever noticed but Kisame could tell that Itachi hated crowded cities and they made him nervous.

The shark man decided to mention something even though he knew he would regret it "Itachi-san are you alright?"

This jerked Itachi out of his deep thoughts and flinched slightly "Y-yeah I am fine. Are you okay Kisame-san?" Kisame nodded "Yeah I'm fine but you are looking a bit err different are you sure you're feeling well?" the shark man pried.

Itachi snapped back "Yes I am alright Hoshigaki now let's get back to the mission!" Itachi stomped off ahead.

Kisame winced inwardly 'I seen that coming but it still hurts.' He ran to catch up to an agitated Itachi and he decided to keep quiet for once.

Itachi sighed and looked around. Now wasn't the time to be getting mad at each other when they had a tough foe. He took a couple breathes and calmed himself .

Itachi decided Kisame possibly had good intentions so he wanted to make amends with his partner "Why don't we stop at that hotel over there? We need to think of how we are going to get that scroll without bringing too much attention to ourselves."

Kisame knew this was Itachi's way of apologizing so he went along with his partner "Good idea Itachi-san." Itachi enjoyed being praised by his partner, it made him feel better even though he believed it to be a childish tendency since his father never gave him any praise.

They arrived at the hotel and received the keys to their room from a giggling clerk. Itachi rolled his eyes but stiffened at her parting words "Here are your keys miss."

Kisame had to drag Itachi to their room because if he didn't Itachi would show no mercy to the clerk.

Once they were in the room they sat on the single bed they got since it was cheaper and that would save them from a tongue lashing from Kakuzu when they got back.

Itachi was the first to make any suggestions "Well there are five possible ways to enter the hideout but each are heavily guarded except for the roof top but the only way to get there is to go from the front which has guards." Itachi looked up at Kisame who was looking at Itachi expectantly "Do you have any suggestions?"

Kisame scratched the back of his head. He was never one for planning things out, he usually just ran out and fought his hardest but Itachi was right that they were going to need a plan.

Kisame thought for a second "Why don't I distract them while you run in and get the scroll. If you are really sneaky about it they won't see you and they will focus on getting me out of the way."

Kisame thought Itachi would agree but he received the opposite reaction from the weasel. He saw shock pass through his eyes and was that fear?

Itachi shook his head "No that will be too dangerous and it will attract too much attention."

Kisame growled angrily, Itachi was always too stubborn "Fine then genius what is your master plan since you always seem to have one!" Itachi glared at Kisame "I wouldn't be asking you if a have one!"

Kisame threw his hands in the air "Yeah and if you did you wouldn't have told me until the last damn second! You never ask me what I think you don't even care about me so I don't see the point in pretending!"

Itachi's eyes widened then they narrowed angrily. He stood up and starting walking out of the room. Kisame yelled "Where you going?"

Itachi looked over his shoulder with anger and a mixture of hurt in his eyes "I'm going for walk!"

He walked out of the room and passed the clerk who was talking to another girl. If it weren't for his well-trained ears he wouldn't have caught the words "I think her and her roomie are having a lovers quarrel."

Itachi looked back before walking out the door "I'm a guy!

Itachi grumbled under his breath "Stupid clerk, stupid mission, stupid scroll, stupid impenetrable base, mean Kisame…"

The weasel felt tears prick at his eyes 'Why can't he see that I am trying to look out for him? That I really care for him.'

He was in such deep thoughts that he didn't see someone sneak up behind him and knock him out "Wha-!" A cloth was pressed over his mouth and he felt himself drifting off.

Before he drifted off completely he heard the man chuckle "The boss is going to like this beauty." Chills ran up his spine 'Kisame…I'm sorry…' He thought sadly as he passed out.

_Kisame POV_

The shark man sat there on the bed, after his partner left and cooled off after a while. Kisame sighed "Well better find Itachi before he does something drastic like go to the base by himself."

Kisame got up and brought Samehada with him just in case he ran into trouble. As he walked out of the hotel he heard the girls cheering "Get her back!"

This puzzled the shark man but he started his search for his partner 'I hope he is okay. I doubt he knows it but I really worry about him and I care about him.'

_Itachi POV_

Itachi woke up and tried to move his arms but they were chained to a walk right above his head. He tried breaking them but they just absorbed his chakra. There were chains around his ankles and he felt a gag in his mouth.

He noticed he was completely nude and squirmed a bit on the cold hard floor. His head hurt and all he could remember was the argument with Kisame and going for a walk.

The door opened and two men walked in and he would have said something if it weren't for the gag in his mouth.

One of them smirked and made his way to Itachi and stroked his face. Itachi jerked back and the man chuckled "You did good, rookie, catching me this new pet."

The rookie smiled and excused himself. Itachi was now alone with this disgusting man. He grasped Itachi's cock and the weasel gasped out through the gag in shock.

The man smiled a grotesque looking smile and walked over to a table. He picked up a rather large needle and Itachi squinted to see what was inside. The liquid had a weird purplish glow to it and it hit him 'That is the drug Pain wanted.'

The man held Itachi's arm firmly and slowly injected the liquid. Itachi's eyes widened at the pain that coursed through him and it grew stronger and stronger until it was so unbearable Itachi had to close his eyes as tears slipped down.

The man placed the needle on the floor then stroked Itachi's face once again "Aww poor pet, don't worry." He cooed "The real fun is about to begin.

Itachi's eyes opened as the man unchained Itachi's arms but tied them together immediately after. He did same to the weasel's legs but he spread them apart.

Itachi was shaking hard now 'He isn't going to…' His thoughts were cut off by the sudden pain that went up Itachi's ass.

Despite the gag, Itachi's screams were heard throughout the base the entire night.

_Kisame POV_

The shark man walked back to the hotel in the morning Itachi-less, much to the clerk's disappointment.

Kisame plopped onto the bed "What happened to you Itachi-san?" He wondered out loud "Where did you go?"

Kisame sat up with a groan "Well I can't go to the base by myself because I know that won't work."

He laid down and closed his eyes 'If Itachi-san doesn't come back by the time I wake up I'm going to have to report this to the leader.' The shark man thought about the weasel's face before he drifted off and felt his heart ache 'Please come back Itachi.'

_Itachi POV_

Itachi woke up feeling a dull ache coursing through his entire body and a sharp pain in his ass.

His mind was all foggy and he couldn't shake the feeling off. He was chained back to the wall like he was before. He looked around and didn't see the man anywhere. His gaze traveled up and he saw a scroll on the wall 'How come I never seen that before.'

He had been in this room for so long he couldn't even remember. He cried out as he shifted. The pain was coming back with no mercy and hit hurt so badly.

He began to sob 'I…don't want to be here anymore…I want Kisame!' His throat was so sore from crying and screaming that it burned because it was raw which added to the pain that caused the weasel to cry.

The door opened and he looked up to see the man. The night when he arrived he couldn't see the man properly but he could recognize him in a crowd easily now.

He had a mess of brown hair and pale skin. He had cold and emotionless gray eyes. He had a long scar that ran down the side if his face. He also had a strong build.

The man slowly walked to the table to grab the needle and then to Itachi. He chuckled "Is my little pet hurting?" He said in mock concern before he licked the tears away with his dreadful tongue.

Itachi whimpered and more tears ran down his face. He hated this terrible man and his sick ways. It was so degrading so awful. Itachi's stomach was turning and he wanted to throw up but the gag prevented him from doing so.

The man caught Itachi off guard and he screamed as the needle entered his skin and injected that vile liquid.

The man unchained Itachi and the poor weasel knew what was coming.

He continued to sob until he fell asleep 'I need you Kisame!'

_Kisame POV_

The shark man trudged in a random direction throughout the base. Ever since he returned to base he has been in a daze and despite the other Akatsuki members efforts they couldn't get anything out of him.

When he returned a week ago and told Pain about what happened on the mission the leader was shocked. He said he would give Itachi three weeks to come back and of he didn't then Kisame would have to get a new partner and Itachi would be presumed dead.

'Itachi…dead?' It seemed impossible for the shark man, he couldn't even fathom the almighty Itachi being killed. A dull pain ached through his heart.

Kisame missed the weasel so much and it hurt so terribly bad. He settled on the couch and sighed dully.

Deidara was sitting with Sasori and both artists gave the shark man a sympathetic look.

Kisame growled angrily 'I don't want anyone's sympathy.'

He decided to go back to his and Itachi's room where he could be left alone.

Once he got there he fell onto the bed and laid there on his back 'What happened to you Itachi?' The shark man felt tears prick at his eyes and he began to sob 'Please come back Itachi!'

_Itachi POV_

Itachi cried out as the man exited him roughly. He felt so filthy but he had no energy to say anything, he was so tired that even when the man took his gag out he didn't make noise.

The man petted his hair "Good boy, pet." The man got up to leave when the guard outside the door questioned him "Aren't you going to chain your pet back up?"

Itachi felt so dull that nothing went through him as he was called a pet. The man punched the guard in the face and he barked out furiously "How dare you question me you little piece of shit! Does he look like he is going anywhere?"

The man glanced at the lifeless heap formerly the proud Itachi. His eyes were dull and lost their glow. He was very thin and each one of his ribs was noticeable. He was covered in grime. He didn't look like he could even move.

The man shook his head slowly, then the other man yelled out "That's what I thought!"

The door was slammed shut, leaving the disheveled weasel alone in the dim prison. The pain was terrible but he had lost the strength to sob so tears just streamed down his face silently.

He didn't even notice he had fallen asleep until he heard yelling outside the door. Itachi sluggishly opened his eyes and watched as the man beat the crap out of the guard "So you thought you could play with my pet now?" He bellowed out.

The guard had a knife in his back pocket but it slipped out as he reached for it and it slid towards Itachi. The weasel grabbed it and looked at it curiously; it had been a while since he held an actual weapon. A thought hit him and even though it was risky he decided that nothing could be worse than what he was going through. He slipped the knife beneath his arm.

The man knocked the guard out with a bat that the guard used on his shifts then snapped his neck while grumbling under his breath.

He looked at Itachi and grinned "Did I scare my poor pet? No one else touches you but ME you understand that pet?"

The weasel nodded slowly and earned a snicker from the man "Good boy." He reached his hand out to stroke his face 'This is my chance.' Itachi thought and when the hand was a few centimeters from his face, Itachi charged chakra in his arm and plunged the knife into the man's hand it went straight through the floor.

The man yelled out in shock and pain. Itachi jumped up and grabbed the bat. The man yelled out angrily "Don't you dare do that you little bitch or you will regret it!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the man "I already have so many regrets and one more won't make any difference." With that he brought the bat down on the man's head. He stilled but just to be sure he brought down the bat a few more times until he was a bloody pulp.

Itachi's gaze traveled rapidly around the room 'I need to get out of here soon.' He found his cloak on the table and even though it fit even more loosely than before he figured it was better than nothing. He picked up a few vials of the liquid. He then thought 'Well I know I need to get out of here right now but I want to look at that scroll.' He made his way to the scroll and shock stunned his mind 'That is the one me and Kisame needed to get.'

His heart ached at the thought of Kisame but he hurriedly pulled the scroll off the wall and slipped his sandals on then ran out of the room.

He ran out the back door then to the town. No one even noticed his absence until he was already long gone.

Itachi ran through the town and back the way him and Kisame had come. He stopped to catch his breath.

Once he did the adrenaline stopped coursing through him and the pain attacked his body. He shook his head and started running even though tears were streaming down from the pain 'I need to go back to the base. I should get there in two days at this speed. I'm coming back Kisame!'

_Kisame POV_

Kisame had locked himself in his room and ignored any of the knocks on his doors from the others, he even ignored Pain. He was mad at him anyways since he told Kisame to stop spending his time searching fruitlessly for Itachi.

He felt like he was inside an endless pit of despair. He missed Itachi so much it was unbearable. The weasel had only two days left before it was time for Pain to find another partner for Kisame.

Kisame punched a hole in the wall and it joined the multiple other holes in the wall he had made previously. The shark man didn't want another partner. He wanted the stubborn yet lovely man he had for many years now, he didn't want some ignorant newbie who would probably die in a matter of days.

The shark man stared hopelessly at the ceiling 'Itachi please come back soon…I can't lose you!'

_Itachi POV_

He felt dizzy from fatigue and thought he was going to throw up but he refused to stop. He needed to get back to Kisame!

His head started to fill with memories he had with the shark man and he felt tears form at the edge of his eyes thinking about the last conversation he had with Kisame.

He shook his head "No!" He shouted determinedly "I can't give up on him. I know he will understand I just got to explain."

He stopped as he realized where he was. Relief filled his chest 'I'm almost there Kisame. I'm coming back!"

_Kisame POV and 3__rd__ person later_

Kisame sat on the couch in a numbed and subdued state. Itachi never showed up and so they were having a meeting to discuss possible replacements for Itachi.

Once everyone arrived except Zetsu who was on guard duty, the meeting started. He received sympathetic looks and apologies from everyone and a prayer to Jashin from Hidan.

When everyone was settled a long silence took place, no one had the guts or the heart to do this to poor Kisame even though it had to happen.

Pain was the first to speak "Well does anyone have any suggestions?" No one said anything and they thought it might stay that way when Sasori was the first to speak "Someone from the sand by the name of Yoru Shinko is quite an expert at taijutsu and genjutsu."

Soon everyone but Kisame was making suggestions. Kisame knew this wasn't personal but it still hurt

Pain decided to get this over with quick since nobody was even close to being comfortable "Kisame, do you have any ideas for a new partner?"

Kisame finally snapped. They could all see it visibly on his face and Pain braced himself for the worst.

Zetsu suddenly ran in "Pain-sama someone broke in through the defenses. I couldn't recognize the intruder but somehow the intruder knows the passwords to override all of our defenses!"

Pain commanded calmly "Everyone prepare for a tough opponent. This person may be ver-!" He was cut off as something zoomed right passed him and landed on Kisame.

Kisame yelped a bit, his anger forgotten and he looked down at the small and quivering mass in his lap. He looked at the others as if to say 'I am as confused as you are.'

He gained enough courage to move the mass around to get a better look at it. Well it was wearing the Akatsuki cloak so perhaps it's a weird experiment from Orochimaru?

He moved it around some more and knew it was a person at least then he gasped at a mark on its neck. That was at the same spot Itachi had a scar on…

The shark man turned it around and his eyes widened as reality hit him "It's Itachi."

Everyone was stunned into silence as Pain walked over to inspect Itachi. The weasel looked terrible. He was shaking so hard and he looked so tired. He was clutching something in his hands. His red eyes locked on Pain and he lifted his shaking hands and revealed his was clutching a few vials and a scroll.

Pain gingerly took them out of his hands and looked at them and his eyes widened slightly "Yeah that is Itachi and he retrieved what you two were supposed to get."

Kisame looked down at Itachi at shock and saw that he was curling up to Kisame and leaning in on him. The shark man wrapped one arm around Itachi and put the other to his forehead. The poor weasel was burning up.

Itachi whispered something too quietly for the shark man's trained ears to hear. He leaned in closer "What was that Itachi?" He looked up at him hopefully. His beautiful face had so many scratches on it that the shark man felt frustrated because he wasn't able to protect his partner. The weasel asked one more time "Did I do well?"

Kisame could feel emotions welling up inside his chest but he swallowed them down for Itachi's sake "Yes Itachi, you did great." Itachi sighed with relief and his quivering form collapsed on Kisame, his eyes were closed and his breathing labored.

Kakuzu stood up "Give him to me so I can heal him." The miser went over but when he merely touched the weasel, Itachi whimpered and held onto Kisame with a death grip. Itachi buried his face into Kisame's chest, while continuing to whimper in protest to Kakuzu's touch.

The shark man stood up quickly "I'm going to bring him to our room to try to calm him down." Kisame walked swiftly and held Itachi to him as close as possible.

Kisame opened the door and locked it behind him to guarantee no disturbances. He sat down on the bed and laid Itachi down. The weasel curled in a ball and started whimpering again and Kisame stroked his hair "Shh Itachi shh."

Kisame removed his own cloak and wrapped it around his partner along with a blanket. Itachi wouldn't stop whimpering though and Kisame knew what he wanted. Kisame gently picked him up and held his head against his chest.

The shark man was still confused 'What happened to Itachi?' He really didn't want to interrogate his exhausted partner but he rather do this sooner rather than later. He whispered so he wouldn't frighten the fragile weasel "Itachi, what happened to you? Where did you go?"

Itachi's quivering grew harder but he answered his question. His voice was so quiet Kisame had to strain to hear it "The man…got me."

Kisame was still lost "What man?" Itachi sighed, he just wanted to sleep "The man…for the mission." Kisame looked down at his partner "The man we had to get the scroll and the drugs from?" Itachi nodded slowly.

The shark man didn't really wanted to know the rest but he had to know what happened to the weasel "What did he do to you?" Itachi whimpered into Kisame's chest. He wasn't going to answer. The shark man knew he was going to regret doing this but he had to get answers. He slowly pulled Itachi away from him and made him look him straight in the eyes.

Itachi's eyes widened and filled with tears and Kisame already wanted to hold him close to him "Itachi what happened to you?" This time he said louder and Itachi flinched at the volume of his voice "H-he chained me to a wall…he gave the drug…to me…and h-h-he…" Itachi shook his head "No more." Kisame rubbed Itachi's back "Please go on. After this no more, okay Angel?"

Itachi nodded but refused to look Kisame in the eyes "He took away my cloak…I had nothing on and he…he…he r-r-raped me…so many t-t-times." His voice cracked on the last part and he began to sob hysterically.

Kisame felt anger boil inside of him 'I'm going to kill him!' He brought Itachi back to the safety of his chest. His arms wrapped around the weasel that brought warm security. Itachi wailed out "It hurt –gasp- so much!"

He rubbed his back soothingly and rocked him slowly back and forth. Kisame tried to hush his partner "Angel it's alright now, no one will hurt you shh." Itachi didn't stop "I didn't know what to do –gasp- I was so –gasp- scared! I got him –gasp- though, with a bat."

Kisame was surprised to hear that. Even after all he went through he still managed to kill the man? Then he even escaped and made it back. Kisame held him as tight as possible without hurting the weasel "I love you Angel so much more than I can even put in words."

Itachi hiccupped against Kisame and managed out between sobs "You're not mad at me?" Kisame wiped the hair out of his face "I would never be mad at you, Angel, I was so worried about you I just didn't know what to do. When we argued back in the hotel it was because I didn't want you risking your life too much on that mission."

Itachi let out a small sigh of relief and continued to cry, burying his face into his broad, solid chest. Kisame bent down and whispered sweet nothings into the weasel's ear and lightly kissed behind his ear and on his face.

Itachi soon was just hiccupping while curled up to Kisame. His eyes were drooping and he was still shivering from the fever. Kisame smiled softly at his now relaxed angel.

The weasel closed his eyes and cuddled up to Kisame "I love you so much…I didn't know what I would do if I never seen you again." Kisame cupped Itachi's cheek and tenderly kissed him on the lips "Never worry about something like that."

Itachi nodded and fell asleep. The shark man knew that he should be bringing him to Kakuzu to be examined for injuries but he didn't feel up to handing him over just yet.

He smiled at the sound of his partner's soft breathing. The weasel unconsciously nuzzled his partner's chest and whimpered. Kisame stroked his face with the back of his hand "Shh shh Angel it's alright I'm right here shh."

Itachi sighed in his sleep and quieted down. Kisame leaned back against the headboard of the bed and watched his angelic partner hence the name Angel.

He kept on stroking the sleeping weasel "Now I know, no matter what happens, you will always come back, and I will make sure to do the same for you."

Kisame spent the rest of the night watching Itachi sleep, now happily knowing that they will always return to one another no matter the circumstances.

* * *

**That took FOREVER! I hoped you like it and I'm sorry about the suckish ending but I really didn't know how to end it. Please review I need some more motivation. Thank you for reading my story don't forget to review and I take request! Goodnight peoples!**


End file.
